


our little game

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: a mini gaming competition turns into a cuddling session - all because minhee can't accept that he lost to hyeongjun.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Song Hyeongjun, Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	our little game

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something short and fluffy for minisong so i came up with this~ i don't think i did the best for this but i also didn't want to just delete it so here we go,, hope it isn't too bad, enjoy reading!

silence fills up the room as nothing else can be heard other than the sounds of the game controller buttons echoes within the four walls.

hyeongjun sits still on the couch, hands wrapped naturally around the controller as his fingers pressed each button instinctively, eyes glued to the character on the television screen.

immersed in his own world, he becomes fully unaware of the boy who is staring at him from the side.

minhee, said boy, lets out a sigh as he rests his head on both his hands, eyes not leaving hyeongjun. he shifts his attention to the screen then back to hyeongjun, then shakes his head as he feels a tinge of jealousy in his heart.

_a cough_

hyeongjun doesn't respond, his attention still focused on the game as he bites his lips in enthusiasm.

minhee sighs again and pouts from a distance. 

he shifts closer, finger now tugging on hyeongjun's sleeve.

_another cough._

finally, hyeongjun snaps out of his bubble and from the side of his eye he notices minhee staring earnestly at him. 

like a puppy, his eyes were filled a mixture of admiration and confusion, his lips still pouting for he longed for hyeongjun's attention. 

minhee raises his eyebrow as soon as he realises that hyeongjun has noticed, hand now holding onto his arm. trying his best to resist the temptation to reach out to snatch the controller out of hyeongjun's hands, he continued staring without saying a word.

“stop staring at me” hyeongjun called out, eyes still fixated on the screen and unfazed from minhee's grip on his arm. they then lit up the next second, his mouth forming a small ‘o’ as he managed to complete another mission.

minhee frowns even more at this sight before whining, “come on, play a game with me one last time, i swear i’ll win this time round." 

minhee knew hyeongjun was almost unbeatable at this game, and for past 30 minutes, he’d been trying to beat the latter in it. which, as expected, resulted in him being upset for he couldn’t beat hyeongjun, not even once. 

despite his tall height, he resembled a child right now - arms crossed, lips pouted and eyebrows frowned. 

which to hyeongjun, though he doesn't show it on his face, looked so adorable. 

hyeongjun pressed the pause button then turned around to face minhee, a small smile appearing on his face immediately. hyeongjun couldn’t help but giggle at the pure expression of his.

"oh don’t make me do this again. you do know you’d never beat me right? i’ve been doing this for years” hyeongjun joked around a little before tossing minhee the other controller.

minhee, even more determined than before, reached forward with full of enthusiasm in his eyes as he squints at hyeongjun, “not this time round, i’ve been observing you while you were playing and i know all your tricks. i will win this time!”

“come on then” hyeongjun replies as he tries to stifle his chuckle.

for the fifth round this evening, they are once again competing with each other.

in between moments hyeongjun would catch a glimpse of minhee from the side; the sight of him trying and concentrating so hard made his heart flutter a little inside. 

furthermore, the way he’d curse a little when he missed a step and how his fingers would jumble up the buttons while he was panicking all seemed fascinating to hyeongjun.

it was like watching the inner child in minhee surface once again, exactly like how hyeongjun remembered. 

in hyeongjun's eyes, minhee's has never changed one bit. from being childhood friends to now partners, minhee has always been the same free-spirited, playful and loving boy. 

and after all, it was such small and adorable moments that made hyeongjun fall for him.

and at this very moment, seeing how minhee was so upset over losing to him made him look even cuter in hyeongjun's eyes - which is the exact reason why he wouldn't let minhee win even once; he wanted to continue seeing how adorable minhee looked upset. 

minhee looked at hyeongjun in defeat once again, his eyes filled with disappointment. “i let you win” he mumbled softly under his breath, unable to hide his frown once again.

“sure, next time i’ll be the one who will let you win then” hyeongjun lets out a small laughter, snatching the controller back into his hands. he then reaches out his hand to ruffle minhee's hair, cooing him.

minhee's frown grows bigger as he lets out a big sigh.

the next moment, before hyeongjun could do anything else, minhee had already taken the controllers out of his hands before engulfing the smaller within his arms.

"what are you doing?" hyeongjun asked confused by the sudden hug, but doesn't move as he embraces the warmth.

"stopping you from playing. who cares about that game anyway" 

hyeongjun turns to look at minhee's clearly upset face and nods while giggling, "yeah sure no one cares"

at that instance, minhee pulls his arms together tighter as he rests his head on hyeongjun's, his pout only growing bigger.

hyeongjun sighs as he lets his body relaxes against the taller, his arms finding their way around minhee's torso.

"you're such a child" hyeongjun exclaims, in which minhee does not reply a word. instead, he smiles to himself as he feels the warmth radiating from hyeongjun's body against his - the warmth he is so used to.

minhee re-adjusts himself as he lies on the couch, hyeongjun now snuggling in his arms. leg hooked around his body, minhee continues to rest his head atop of hyeongjun's, taking in the sweet, cotton candy-like scent from his shampoo.

the two lay in silence in each other's embrace and minhee's eyes fall to the now forgotten game controller sitting on the table then to the paused television screen. 

he lets out a small chuckle to himself when he realises what he just did. 

truth is, he didn't mind losing to hyeongjun at all. the look of glory on hyeongjun's face whenever he won was more than enough to make him happy too.

instead, all he wanted was to spend more time with hyeongjun, without the game controller in the picture.

so what better excuse was there to give than to act like he was upset over losing instead? he couldn't possibly tell hyeongjun that he was jealous of a game controller. 

and this very excuse led to the two being in each other's arms now, living in their own world as they both enjoy each other's presence.

after all, who needed to win in games when they’ve already won in life by having each other by their sides?


End file.
